Of Wisdom And Fatuity
by CluelessnessGray
Summary: Welcome to Camp-ridge, where gods, goddesses, demigods, vampires, werewolves and mages are taught to survive. But only some live, for the world's safety is in their hands. WARNING! Characters may be a little OOC. Rated T for language.


Of Wisdom and Fatuity

_Summary: Welcome to Camp-ridge, where gods, goddesses, demigods, vampires, werewolves and mages are taught to survive. But only some live, for the world's safety is in their hands. WARNING! Characters may be a little OOC. Rated T for language._

**HEY GUYS!**

**As you can see I'm starting a new fanfic, and trust me when I say that this one will be worth reading. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, PUNCTUATION MISTAKES, OR TYPOS! **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO OR HOO OR ANY OF RICK RIORDAN'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE OC'S AND HOW THE STORY IS WRITTEN!**_

**Okay, now enjoy!**

* * *

prologue

third person

xxannabeth chasexx

california

4/26/13 4:12 am

15

* * *

**Annabeth Chase's worst nightmare **was happening.

She was being taken away from her father. By some wolf lady that talks. How bad could her day get?

"Who are you!" Shouted the blonde, "And where are you taking me!" She continued.

_"Call me Lupa, demigod."_Said the she wolf calmly._ "I'm going to train you, to see if you're worthy of Athena's powers! But however, if you prove inadequacy, you're doomed young one."_

"Demigod? Athena? What are you, a Greek mythology freak?" Exclaimed the young girl.

_"Now, now. You're supposed to be wise, or am I wrong? Now if you really are worthy of a demigod child of Athena, then I suppose you would be quit. You do not want to wake my babies, they are hungry after all." _

The blonde looked at the wolf woman in disgust, but didn't say a word.

_"Come on, young one. lets examine your abilities." _Said the she-wolf then she transformed into a human, well a really ugly one.

She had hair in every single part of her skin, her eyes were white. They were completely blank, and scary. He nails, more like _Claws _were about an inch long. And her teeth were really sharp looking.

Annabeth gulped really loudly. And that didn't go unnoticed by the wolf lady. She chuckled.

_"Oh don't worry dear, I won't eat you, not yet." _

Annabeth's eyes widened. and when she tried to talk, it came out as an awful squeak.

"What am I doing here? What do you mean by 'Examining my abilities?" Shrieked the young girl.

_"Well, as a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, you should be smart, and pretty good in battles." _Started Lupa, _"So, I figured that maybe I should test that? how about reflexes first?" _She continued

Annabeth looked at Lupa, and said. "What about my reflexes?"

_"Well..." _Started Lupa again, but this time she didn't continue, instead, she charged at Annabeth.

Annabeth's heart started beating so fast, her chest was moving with it.

She dodged Lupa's first attack, sidestepped the other, but in Lupa's third attack, she was too late to dodge. She got scratched a long scratch on her forearm. Lupa's claws were too strong. They cut through her flesh, and Annabeth screamed as blood started flowing out.

_"Very well for a beginner. But you're still too slow. You have to learn how to use your ADHD, it is after all, one of the main rules of surviving a fight." _

Annabeth had to hold the urge to strangle the wolf lady. She inhaled slowly and loudly.

"Well then, _Lupa_. What's next?" She spat out her name as if it were poison in her mouth.

The goddess smirked.

_"Battle strategy." _Said Lupa._ "Look now, dear. Listen carefully."_

Annabeth snorted. She didn't know if Lupa didn't hear her, or if she just acted like she didn't, because she just continued.

_"Battle strategy is supposed to be the main talent for a child of Athena, and Athena herself. It's as if they were born with it, so demigod, if I wanted a battle plan, to take over someone that I cannot kill, what would your scheme be?"_

Annabeth thought about it for a moment, but then, everything started to come in her mind, pictures and memories of her past, coming back as flashbacks, ideas were forming.

"You would have to stall them, make conversations, then start hurting their pride. Try to frustrate them, and then, try to find out what their weaknesses are. That would be the best way. You could also get their ego high instead of low, praise them, in some situations." She blurted out. Annabeth did not know how she did it, but she just did.

_"Very well, daughter of Athena!"_ Said Lupa proudly. _"A little more training and you'll be out heading to Camp-ridge!"_

"Camp-ridge?" Asked Annabeth.

_"Oh, you'll find out soon. Don't worry about it now." _Said the goddess._ "Now, what you should worry about is all the training that's ahead of you."_

_"Now fighting." _Lupa said, _"What kind of weapon would you like to use? We've got swords, knives, spears, arrows-" _

Annabeth interrupted.

"I'll go with a knife." She said.

Annabeth didn't like using something heavy, especially not a sword. She preferred a knife, it wasn't as heavy as a sword or a spear, and it was easy to pocket, besides, she could just put it in her shoes.

_"Very well," _Said the wolf._ "Let's start."_

Annabeth groaned, she knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her.

* * *

**R&R?**

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know :D**


End file.
